Expect The Unexpected
by Madame Magic
Summary: Starting at 2x09 'Special Education'. Rachel Berry meets Sebastian at the Lima Bean when he tags along with Blaine and Kurt one night. He gives off this rude and crude exterior but when she tell the three boys about her problems he stuns her by telling her to call if she needed someone. Was Kurt wrong in his assumptions about Sebastian, or is it a trick? Follow Rachel to find out.
1. Special Education Part 1

**Chapter 1: Special Education Part 1**

Rachel POV

I sat in glee class and I cracked up about a joke Finn was telling me that was actually very amusing. Just then Mr. Schue walked in with some files. I stood up and raised my hand slightly and said "Mr. Schuester, I have an announcement. I have selected the perfect moving ballad for Finn and I to launch our performance at Sectionals." I say as I clasp my hands together.

He turns to from the piano and held up a finger then said, "Me first. Two things, first: our competition at Sectionals are your classic stool choirs, great voices but they don't move. Now if we're gonna beat them we need to do what they can't, dance; which is why I've decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance." Mr. Schue said

I had to say something, "Wait, they're gonna dance in front of me while I sing my solo?" I asked

"You're not getting a solo for this competition Rachel." He said to me and I felt my face go pale and I might have emotionally shut down for a second. I _might _have. I just looked at him for a second.

"Finally," Mercedes said "So what song do I get to sing?" she asked excitedly and I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to either growl or scoff.

"I was thinking that the winners of our 'Duet's Competition' would take the leads." Mr. Schue said and while I wanted to laugh at Mercedes but choke the stupid Barbie. Now as for Sam, he does deserve a solo since he really hasn't gotten any like Quinn I suppose but unlike Quinn I actually like him.

"Ken and Barbie?" I asked incredulously, including Sam so I didn't seem like I was being a bitch specifically to Bitchy Barbie. "Wait a-a-a-are you trying to throw this?" I asked

"You used to be just sort of unlikable but I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth." Quinn said and I took all I had not to jump her.

I turned to face Mr. Schue angrily and he said, "Ok, listen I have talked the talk about everyone in here feeling special for over a year now but frankly I haven't walked the walk. I mean we have got a lot of talent here. And I'm gonna highlight it." He said and I felt my anger dissipating slowly, although I was still upset over losing my solo to Miss Full Of It behind me.

Didn't mean I couldn't make Finn try to get our solo's back, "Do something." I whispered angrily in his ears I mean I have to give it one more shot before letting this go.

"Look, I'm all for pumping up the team, making everyone feel special but that's for practice." Finn said "You don't take the star quarterback out before the big game." He said

"Yep," I added.

"Easy to say when you're the star quarterback." Tina remarked rudely

"This isn't just about me." Finn said and I could tell he was holding back a sigh "This is about the team." He said

"You are such a hypocrite." Santana said

I scoffed "Like you even know what that means." I say sharply.

"It means that your boyfriend is full of crap hobbit." Santana snapped back

_That's it._ I stood up out of my chair and faced her. "You know what, ever since the wedding you've been up my butt and I am _sick _of it." I had to keep myself from choking her.

"Come on Rachel she's not worth it." Finn said as he tried to calm me down.

"Oh really?" Santana asked him "Cause that's not what you thought last year in that motel room." She said as she kept leaning towards him. "That's right hobbit, you're sweetheart, he's been lying to you, cause he and I totally got it on last year." I froze as my blood went cold and I think my heart might have stopped beating for a second.

"Ok enough already, no more conversations about this. O-o-or anything," Mr. Schue said and I felt like I couldn't move, "This is out plan for Sectionals and that is that." He said and I stood standing still as Finn sat there with his head down and it took all I had not to cry. "Mike, Brittany come on up let's start choreographing." He said as the bell rang.

I wasted no time in bolting out of the classroom and started to run as fast as I could to the bathroom that everyone steers clear of because it's sort of the Glee Girls Bathroom because this is where we go to get out the goop when we get 'slushy facials'. I ran in and shut the door behind me and once I made sure no one else was there I locked the door and let myself slide down to the floor. I turned on one of the sink faucets and let the water start running before I let the hard sobs rake through my body.

I know we weren't dating when he did it but that's not it, and although I'm sure someone will say my reason for being so upset is that he did it with Santana but that's not it either. It is the fact that he lied for so long and said that he didn't have sex but he actually did. He lied to me. The one thing I never truly thought he would do especially when things have been so decent as of late. I just can't believe it. I mean how could he?

_Because she's prettier than you, _a little voice said. I don't want to think that it's true but it might be, I don't know. I hope not.

This is when I need my Drama King, my Kurt. I never thought I could miss him this much when he's only an hour away. _An hour too far _I thought and even though that didn't entirely make sense, it was entirely true. Dang this sucks. I just sat there and let the tears flow until I couldn't take it anymore and pulled out my phone and texted the only person I could trust right now.

_911, I need u R* _

I got a reply quickly

**What's wrong? –K**

With shaky fingers I replied:

_Finn… R*_

It was all I could type

**What did my idiot brother do? –K**

_He lied 2 me. Said he didn't have sex w/ Santana R*_

**WHEN DID HE SLEEP W/ HER? –K**

_Last year when I was gonna sleep with Jesse. He said he didn't but he did R*_

**If he was lying to u how did u find out? –K**

_Santana, today in glee R*_

**Call me ASAP –K**

I didn't respond but simply did as he asked for once and called him. It didn't even ring once before he picked up, "I'm going to murder my poor excuse of a brother." Was the first thing out of Kurt's mouth.

"No," I said

"And why not?" he asked and I could hear his getting angrier quickly by the way his voice had raised an octave by the end of the question.

"Because he slept with her when we weren't together, you can't kill him for it, besides prison orange is not your color." I say through sniffling.

"Oh Princess," Kurt said and I can see his frown and worried look forming on the other end of the phone "Don't you dare think that for one second I'm gonna let him get by without giving him hell. Besides wasn't a certain Jewish Diva that sang that to him last year anyways?" Kurt joked. I smiled through my tears.

"Yeah that was me." I say and I can practically hear his smile.

"Good, now wash away those tears and go out of that bathroom I know you must be in be the Amazing Rachel Berry that I know you are." He said and I laughed

"Yes Mr. Warbler." I joke.

"Well if you can joke and be sarcastic I think my job here is done." He says sarcastically and I can just see him doing a little curt nod as if to add 'so there' to it.

"Ok I'll let you go, as long as you promise to be amazing today with the Warblers." I say

"Cross my heart." He said and I smiled

"Bye Drama King, love ya." I say

"Love you too." He said then it was followed by the sound of the call ending.

I can do this.

* * *

Kurt POV

I hung up the phone with Rachel and wish that I could be there with her to console her right now, or strangle Finn; either would be fine with me right now. But I swallowed up my anger as I fixed the lapels of my jacket. It's my first day at Dalton Academy and I _will _rock this. I took hold of the strap of my bag as I walked, more like strutted down the hallway. This place had a zero tolerance of bullying and I already know of a gay guy that's happy to go here, AKA my crush (newly found love of my life even if he doesn't know it), AKA Blaine Anderson.

Dear Gaga he is so perfect. That's the main reason I'm so excited to be here. I can do this. Rachel will kill me if I don't. As I was walking a guy, who I have no idea who he is, raised his hand silently asking for a hi-five, to which I eagerly gave. I couldn't help but stare as he passed me; no one at my old school ever did that, unless it was with a slushy.

I waited outside the Warbler Common Room and once everyone was settled one boy, Wes I think, said, "And now let's welcome the newest addition to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel." From the inside and then the door was open by the boy of my dreams, Blaine Anderson. Everyone was clapping as I walked in and I felt like I was glowing with happiness, not even my own friends were this nice to me or showed me this kind of respect. I gave another guy a hi-five as I walked past him. Suddenly Wes tapped his little hammer thing that judges use. "In our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler, an actual Warbler." Wes said and I was confused.

"Kurt meet Pavarotti." Blaine said to me as I turned my attention him then to the bird in the cage.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891." Wes said to me. Blaine started towards me with the bird as Wes spoke "It's your job to take care of him. So he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him, that bird is your voice." He said

"Hey I'll bring him to work with me. Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue." I watch them pause and I wanted to laugh. "It's at the bottom of a coal mine." They said nothing, "Oh that was a joke I d-I don't work at a coal mine." I said

"Let the council come to order, today we discuss the set list for Sectionals." Wes said

"Council?" I ask

"We don't have a director. Every year we elect 3 upper classmen to lead the group." Blaine said as I set down Pavarotti. After noticing my hesitation he added, "But don't worry, we all get a say."

I clasp my hands together, "Oh fantastic, I have a lot of ideas. Warblers, if I may, now I can't deny that the Warblers vocals are absolutely dreamy, but I believe our set for Sectionals this year should have a little more show biz panache." I say "I think we should open with 'Rio' by Duran Duran."

I could see Blaine looking at me out of the corner of my eye with that _'how cute'_ look of his, "Ah, the council is responsible for the song selection." Some boy at the council's table said.

"But we appreciate your enthusiasm Kurt. It'll come in handy one day when you're sitting behind this desk." Wes said "Now, I propose you to our entire set list at Sectionals, an 8 part harmony." He started and I resisted my urge to call him and the two other boys behind the council's desk 'Rachel 2.0s' but they wouldn't understand what I meant but I am so mad that I still don't get a say in this. I stood there and I listened as they went on about what to do for Sectionals and for myself missing my old glee club friends but I had no choice.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I know the boys are filing out and Blaine's in front of me. "Hey have you settled into your dorm yet?" he asked me as I picked up Pavarotti and walked out with him.

"No I haven't." I tell him as we walk.

"Well do you wanna go get your dorm set up or go to the cafeteria and get lunch?" he asked me and I had to keep myself from beaming.

"Get my room set up, I'd like to have it set up so I don't have to sleep in a room of boxes tonight. I say and he laughs and pulls me along to my room. We get to my door and I hand him Pavarotti as I pull my key out of my bag and unlocked my door. We walked in and set Pavarotti on my desk before then we turned on some music.

"What first?" he asked me and I looked around at my bare queen sized bed, piles of boxes, and different pieces of furniture placed haphazardly over the room.

"Clothes first." I say and we start opening boxing I categorized for my clothes. As we worked and hummed to songs I pulled out my phone and sent Diva a text.

**Remember just txt if I need to murder any1 –K**

It wasn't long before I got:

_Will do, no killing needed… yet R*_

**Whatcha mean? –K**

_Me and Finn r going 2 c Miss. Pillsbury for counseling :( R*_

**HA! GL w/ tht –K**

_I'll need it won't I? LOL R*_

"Who you texting?" Blaine asked as he put a jacket in the closet.

"Oh just Rachel, I'm… helping her." I say before texting the girl in mention.

**GTG, hanging out w/ Blaine –K**

I got a reply instantly

_Oooh ok, have fun ;) R*_

I fought a smile and put my phone down on my bedside table and got up and started helping Blaine again, "What were you helping Rachel with?" he asked me.

"Well you know how she's dating my brother Finn?" I asked and saw him nod, "Well a while back they had broken up and she was dating this dude named Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline and…" I then I went into detail about she planned to have sex with Jesse but ended up not having sex but it turned out that Finn and Santana did have sex even though the whole time since then up to now Finn had been lying and saying that he was still a virgin and that Rachel only found out because Santana told her.

"Wow, that's… horrible. I feel so bad for Rachel." He said

"Yeah and she won't let me murder Finn even though he soo deserves it." I said with an aggravated huff.

"So whatever happened after that with Rachel and Jesse?" he asked

"Oh that is a story for another day, mainly because Rachel would absolutely kill me if I told you the story without her." I say as I brush it off with the wave of my hand.

"Alright," he said with a small smile as we went back to working on my room.

**AN: This is my first Glee fanfiction so I hope you like it and yes this will be a Smytheberry story and he'll come in a couple chapters from now because I had to break the episode up into several parts.**

**Hugs and Kisses – Madame Magic**


	2. Special Education Part 2

**Chapter 2: Special Education Part 2**

Rachel POV

I sat in Miss Pillsbury's office with her in front of me and Finn sitting in the chair to my right and I hoped he could feel my anger radiating off of me. Pulling my anger back I asked, "Just tell me if it's true." To him

He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry," he said "Okay? I shouldn't have lied to you, I just thought that if I told you the truth you'd get SOO mad at me and… you're kinda scary." He said as he tried to play innocent.

"Don't you see how it's 10 times worse now?" I asked "Why her? I mean Q-Quinn I'd understand, but her?" I asked "Do you think she's prettier than me?" I questioned

Miss Pillsbury jumped in and said, "Don't answer that." In any other situation I would have found it funny, but I was too hurt to laugh.

"My Dads went to couple's counseling because one of them put up wallpaper in the den without asking the other and they said it was the only thing that kept them from killing each other." I said

"Okay?" Miss P said

"We need your help, that's why I set up this counseling session." I said

"You're both in glee, why don't you sing about it?" she asked "Right aren't there some great songs about betrayal or something I'm pretty sure there's some Eagles songs." There was a moment of silence then she said "Alright let's do Plan B; we'll start with you Finn. Why did you lie to Rachel?" she asked

"I didn't want to hurt her." He said

I felt a pang in my heart, "Then why did you do it with her?" I asked

"Why are so caught up with who it was?" he asked. See I knew someone would think that.

"Is it because she's hot?" I asked suddenly

"Yeah, sure she's super-hot but I um…" he had started to say with an almost mocking tone and I saw Miss P shake her head at him while I felt my head dropping, along with my self-esteem.

"As a therapist, is it productive for me to slap him right now?" I asked, completely serious.

"Well, not a therapist but no. Maybe you should storm out." She suggested

"Yeah," I said as I got up and glared at him before storming out. I went back to the Glee Girls Bathroom and texted my dad.

_Daddy can I check myself out I don't feel good R*_

**Sure Sweetie, love you –daddy**

_U 2 R*_

For the love of Gaga, do they not even care? Probably not. I felt a small growl/grumble erupt from the back of my throat. I swear, if I see Finn one more time, his throat will be in serious danger. I walked swiftly through the hallways pausing only briefly when I saw Mr. Schue and Noah talking in Mr. Schue's office.

Right now I was too mad to care. I stormed most of the way to the office but slowed down to make it look like was actually sick. I walked in and saw the secretary and said, "I need to check out." And held my stomach for extra effect.

"Why?" she asked

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." I said and it wasn't a total lie, Finn had made me sick to my stomach.

"Do you have permission?" she asked and I pulled up where my dad said I could. She nodded and handed me the check out clipboard. I signed my name and time before heading out of the office. I stopped at my locker and grabbed my black purse. After that I all but ran to my car and I got in and for the first time in my life, I speeded all the way home.

I got in and put my purse on a hook and took my phone out of it before dragging myself upstairs. Once I was there I decided to take a bubble bath, I definitely need it.

* * *

Kurt POV

Blaine and I had eventually finished putting my room together during my-our lunch hour and after that I had to suffer through horrendous math class. Now while the subject, I absolutely despise, but the people and the teacher in there weren't half bad. I had made friends with Jeff and Nick who I quickly found out were Warblers too. So the class wasn't bad at all. I just wish Blaine had been in there.

As if a silent prayer had been heard, boy in mention called out to me as I was walking down the stairs. "Hey Kurt, wait up!" he called and I paused on the stairway I turned back to see him rushing slightly to get to me. He got to where he was a step in front of me and looked back at me while we walked. "I saw that glee club was hard for you today, seeing your ideas shot down like that." He said

"It's just a different energy in there." I semi-lied "Not better or worse, just something I'll have to get used to." I say.

"Well we recognize that, and we have a tradition at this school of awarding a student with a good attitude so, we would like to invite you to audition for a solo." He said with a smile.

"For Sectionals?" I asked in disbelief, maybe this was better.

"For Sectionals." He confirmed "Sing something good." He said smiling as he walked away.

I felt like I was once again beaming as I practically skipped back to my dorm. When I got there I decided to text Rachel.

**So, to kill or not to kill? –K**

_Possibly kill R*_

**What did he do? –K**

_Can I come to Dalton to see u? R*_

**Sure but aren't you in school? –K**

_Checked myself out R*_

**Well ok, txt me when you get here and I'll txt the dorm # -K**

_Kk bye 3 ya R*_

**Luv u 2 –K**

I sent the text and then sighed if she has to talk in person this isn't good. I mean I don't understand why Finn can't just not be an idiot for once. Sadly I pushed myself up and grabbed my things before pulling my spare key out of my pocket. After I made sure that I had the other, I tied a string onto the key and after locking the door with said key, I slipped it underneath the door but not all the way through so that you could grab it if you knew what you were looking for. Just in case Rachel got here before I got out of class.

I sighed as I made my way to my English class hoping that one of the boys that I met earlier AKA Jeff and Nick were in the class, or maybe Blaine, hopefully Blaine. To my disappointment Blaine wasn't there although both Jeff and Nick were.

I walked in and Jeff noticed me first, "Hey Kurt over here." he said as he waved me over to a seat in the back of class. I sat down to left of Jeff who was at the very back right hand corner. In front of Jeff was Nick who had out his iPhone. Handing one ear bud to Jeff and putting one in his own ear. I watched as they began watching some video. From what I could see it was of a show choir but I couldn't make the people out.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked them curiously.

"This girl's show choir group at Regionals last year." Jeff said

"Too bad they lost." Nick added

"Who?" I asked

"Rachel-" Jeff started

"Berry?" I asked him

"You heard of her?" he asked me

"You're talking about Rachel Berry and the New Directions?" I asked with a chuckle

"Yeah why?" Nick asked

"My old glee club was the New Directions." I say simply.

"Really?!" they asked together

"So you know Rachel?" Jeff asked

"Jeff, Nick be quiet." Our teacher scolded but you could tell she wasn't all that mad. I went to doing my work and when I saw them staring at me from the corner of my eye, I nodded. I watched them light up like a Christmas tree. Suddenly I got a text.

_I'm here, where r u ? R*_

**I'm in class, go to my dorm its 4b. I left a spare key w/ a string attache get in –K**

_Kk, c u l8r I'll b in your room luv u R*_

**3 u 2 –K**

I saw the two boys looking at me excitedly, "What?" I whispered

"Was that her?" Nick asked

"Yes." I said

"What was she saying?" Nick asked

"Why?" I asked

"Well um… we're…. fans, yeah, we're fans." Jeff said bashfully

"You both have crushes on her don't you?" I asked and I watched as a blush crept over their cheeks. They said nothing until Jeff nodded his head slowly.

"Don't tell her." Nick said and I just nodded.

After class I got to my room before Jeff and Nick could bug me about Rachel and I opened the door to see her sitting on the bed waiting on me.

"Hey Rach." I said

"Hi." She said

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Do you think that Finn and I are a good couple?" she asked

"Sure, why?" I implored

"Because we went to Miss Pillsbury and he said that he didn't tell me because he 'didn't want to hurt me' and he thought I would get 'SOO mad'." She complained and I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"He's stupid." I say

"What do I do?" she asked me

"Well get him back." I say.

She smiled and said "Can I stay?" I nodded and we ended up spending the rest of the day watching Funny Girl and then the Grease movies then Hairspray.

* * *

**AN: Hey here's chapter 2 and I'm actually updating more often than I normally do so I don't know how long I'll update like this but I hope you like it and thank you 'Guest' and 'Vampir3.S3duction' for reviewing. Lots of love.**

**Hugs and Kisses – Madame Magic**


	3. Special Education Part 3

**Chapter 3: Special Education Part 3**

Rachel POV

It was like 9pm when I finally left Dalton. I gave Kurt a hug and he walked me out to my car then proceeded to tell me to call if I needed a murder done. I laughed as I got in the car. After I got home I changed into night clothes and popped in Funny Girl to play as I fell asleep.

When I got to school the next morning I decided to give Kurt's 'Protest Mr. Schue's Choice' idea a go so I walked into glee club with a piece of duct tape over my mouth. Don't think I missed Mr. Schue rolling his eyes. "Rachel what are doing?" he asked me and I sighed.

I peeled off the duct tape and said, "I'm not doing anything, you've silenced my talents and I'm merely protesting." I started to put the tape back on but said, "My talents are wasted in this club. My star shines too bright and I think you're threatened by it." I said and started to put the duct tape back on as he slammed down the papers he was holding.

"Take that off." He said and I jumped "I'm tired of this Rachel. You have a terrible attitude, you are a lousy sport and it is not ok anymore." I peeled off the duct tape.

"Well I'm upset, I'm furious about this. About a couple of things actually." I said as I shot a look to Finn.

"Well I'm sorry you're disappointed but you know, you could also make the choice to be happy. That we're a part of a glee club that's bursting at the seams with talent." He directed his speech more to the class now as I looked away from everyone. "There's an awful lot of 'me' talk going around." He said and I don't think anyone noticed I was on the verge of tears. "'What's in it for me' and 'What solo am I gonna sing'? No, when we go to Sectionals, we're gonna be good sports we'll cheer on the Hipsters, we'll cheer on Kurt and the Warblers and if they win, we will congratulate them because that's who we are." He said

I looked up as Artie spoke, "Dude where have you been?" he asked as I saw Noah walking in with some girl.

Said girl spoke, "I found him in a port-a-potty." She said

"I was trying to find Kurt's replacement for Sectionals. I was trapped in that port-a-potty for 24 hours." He said as he told us the story, "So I asked her if she wanted to join. I have to say, she kinda rocked my world." I felt sick.

"Ok guys, um well, looks like we're back in business." Mr. Schue said "Let's a welcome our newest member Miss Lauren Zizes." Some of the others awkwardly clapped, I did not, "Puck, nice work. We owe you one."

After class I was walking down the hallway and stopped when I saw Finn getting his books out of his locker and stared at Santana as she walked by and she blew a kiss his way. She stopped when she saw me, "Did I tell you he brought me dinner after?" she asked mockingly. I felt my heart crack and I leaned against the wall for support.

This hurt way more than it should. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was surprised by the concern in his voice when Noah asked, "Are you ok?"

I still went on the defensive, "Why are you talking to me? Are you gonna steal something from me?" I asked

"Look after 6 hours in that port-a-john Ozzy himself would have turned to God." After seeing slight confusion from me he said, "I prayed, I promised Him that if he got me outta there I start being nicer to people then I realized there was no way I could do that so I changed it to just Jews." He said

"It's Finn." I admitted

"Boyfriend troubles." He said with a slightly knowing smirk. "I got that covered, considering I'm usually that cause of them I'd say I'm an expert." He said and I rolled my eyes but a small smile broke out on my face none the less. He offered his arm and said, "Walk with me." After a moment's hesitation I took his arm.

I instantly noticed that his arms felt bulkier than when we dated so I asked, "Have you been working out? Your arms seem bigger."

"It's the steroids." He said and I honestly couldn't tell if he was serious or joking so I just nodded. For the rest of the day Noah walked me from class to class, something he did when we dated and something Finn never does. Then we spent the rest of the day chatting about this and that. It was really good talking to him like that again. I had realized how much I missed him.

The next day I sat in the auditorium playing on the piano after school but I was just messing around not really playing anything. "Hey Rachel." A voice said, a voice I knew all too well to be Kurt's. "I've been looking for you." He said cheerily

"No don't bother spying on me to get a leg up because the only that solos I'm getting for Sectionals are in my mind." I said

"Actually I was hoping you could help me. I've been sitting in my car for over an hour waiting for Karofsky to make a Mickey D's run." He said to me "I've been invited to audition for a solo." He said excitedly

"Why should I help you I mean you're our competition now?" I asked and I sounded like how I did when I first knew him, mean.

"Because even though we like repelling magnets sometimes with one another we've had our moments." He tells me "And I could use your expertise." He said "And no one knows how to kill a ballad quite like you. You are as brilliant and as talented as you are irritating." He said

"Considering that this might be my only chance to sing for a little while, yeah I'll give you a couple tips." I said and he smiled as he set his bag down. "So a what did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"I've settled on Celine Dion's classic 'My Heart Will Go On'." He tells me.

"Oh no. No, no, no." I said

"No?" he asked

"Look we need something much more personal than that I mean this is about you." I said "Do you ever fantasize about your own funeral?" I asked

"No."

"I do, uh Finn throwing himself into the grave out of grief and all of the heartfelt speeches and the regrets."

"That's insane." He said

"Cleary no one in the glee club appreciates me, is it so wrong for me to fantasize about them finally realizing how amazing I am but it being too late and there's only one song that expresses those feelings." I said as I walked around to his iPod player, "I'm sure that it's in here somewhere." I say

"Oh," he said as I hit the song. I began singing 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' from Evita and I poured my heart and soul into it. After I did he told me it was the song he would use.

* * *

Kurt POV

I decided to listen to Rachel and sing 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' from Evita. So, here I was in the middle of the Warbler Common Room pouring my heart and soul into it and I can see Blaine smiling at me even those I kinda have tears in my eyes. I started to sing a line and raised my hands but I saw Blaine mimic the motion with one hand and use the other to put it down so I dropped my hands to my sides and kept singing.

I sang the last note and then everyone clapped and I saw Blaine and I could see the proudness in his eyes and I smiled, maybe I'll get the solo. After that me and Jeff and Nick were all waiting on a bench to find out. "So how many times have you guys tried out?" I asked

"3," Nick said

Jeff looked at then said, "6" I let out a whistle.

Suddenly Blaine came in, "Hey guys. Nick, Jeff, congrats you're moving on." The two boys stood up excitedly and walked out and Blaine congratulated them as they walked past.

"Any sage advice?" I asked

"Don't try so hard next time." He said

"I didn't realize that caring was frowned upon." I say

"I don't know how it worked at your old school but did you notice that we all wear uniforms around here. I-I-It's about being part of the team." He said

"I guess I just used to having to scream to get noticed." I said

"You're not gonna make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting noticed." He said to me and I sighed, he was right.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I said with a sigh

"I know it's gonna take some getting used to but you'll fit in soon enough." he told me and I smiled on the inside "I promise." And now on the outside.

Before I knew it Blaine was knocking on my door telling me it was time to get on the bus to go to Sectionals. "Coming." I say as I grab my bag and after making sure that my door was locked. I walked with him to the bus.

When we were seated I noted that this bus was much nicer that the Lima Public School bus that I was used to. I was sitting next to Blaine with him next to the window when he started talking. "So are you nervous?" he asked

"About what?" I asked as the bus started moving.

"Competing against your friends in New Directions." He said "I know that this must be hard for you since you really didn't have a choice in leaving."

"It'll be weird I suppose not being up there with the people I started this with." I say

"What?" Blaine asked me curiously.

"When I first started out in glee club it was just me, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie. It's gonna be weird seeing them together and me not with them." I confessed.

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "It'll be ok, you'll do great." He said to me and I smiled brightly. I hope so. I don't know when I fell asleep but I found myself being awoken by the lurch that happened when the bus stopped. "Rise and Shine Sunshine." I hear him say.

"What?" I asked as I looked up from my position on a certain Warbler's Dalton jacket.

"We're here, you fell asleep." He said and I subconsciously wiped my mouth for any drool. He smiled at me and we got off the bus and I stared at the building. We were here and I wasn't with the New Directions. Well, here go nothing.

* * *

**AN: So here's you next chapter and trust me I know how horrible it is waiting for Seb to make an entrance but he'll be here in just 2 chapters, hang on just a little longer. See you next time. And thanks to 'Vampir3.S3duction' and 'Eulphy Winchester-Chase' for reviewing. And to Vampir3.S3duction I think that's a great idea so Rachel will have revenge I think, and to Eulphy Winchester-Chase I do kinda like Seb better than Finn to but I love Finn and Cory (Rest In Peace)**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	4. Special Education Part 4

**Chapter 4: Special Education Part 4**

Rachel POV

For the love of all that is good, today is not my day. The stupid waiter doesn't have the candy. "Then go down to the 711 and get some. I need that candy!" I all but yelled.

"Carb loading?" I hear Kurt ask. _I wish_.

"Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her damn candy!" I sighed frustrated. "She's a warm body. Hey did you a get your solo?" I asked

"Sadly no." he said

"Oh wow, if you didn't get a solo they must be really good. We are doomed. Sorry that was selfish. What I meant to say was wow that really sucks I-I'm sure you were really good." I said

"Oh I was, I mean I think I was." He said "Being in the Warblers has really made me question everything I thought about myself." He said

"Yeah, ugh what has become of us Kurt?" I asked and he shook his head as we sat down. "So do you miss us?" I asked.

"I do. Being a Warbler is great but I don't think they appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did." He said "And I can't help but think that I let you guys down."

"It's your life Kurt. And you weren't safe at McKinley anymore and we all get it." I said reassuringly.

"How come you were never this nice to me when I was your teammate?" he asked

"Because you were my only real competition." I said and he laughed, "Don't tell them." I said

"True." He replied causing me to laugh this time. I stood up and hugged him tightly. "So how's Finn? I mean I should feel bad and all because I really haven't spoken to him since the wedding, but you really haven't either have you, since you know."

"Well I wouldn't know, ever since I found out about, well you know. I haven't really talked to him." I said

"Rachel I love you so I'm going to tell you this, I remembered last night, that I already knew about him and Santana." He said and my jaw dropped

"Kurt, they're calling places." Blaine said as he walked up to Kurt.

"Thanks again Rachel." Kurt said as he walked off. After he walked off I went and got dressed and I got in the auditorium after everyone else and due to the way they sat I had to sit next to Finn. As he let me past him put his hand on my back. God I don't want to hate him, but this is the second time I feel like I'm losing him to Santana. Or maybe to Quinn. Anyone really.

The Warblers got out on the stage and sung 'Hey Soul Sister' and they killed it but I did have to signal at Kurt to smile. But they did really good. As soon as it was over and people started clapping I jumped up out of my seat cheering for them. Mercedes followed my lead and soon everyone was on their feet applauding the group. After that it was intermission and we went back stage to grab a small bite to eat.

I stormed into the room, "You told Kurt?" I asked first thing.

"I don't remember, maybe?" Finn said quickly

"About Finn and Santana no I think I told him." Mercedes said

"Who told you?" I asked her while slightly glaring at Finn.

"Me," Quinn said "I think Brittany told me." She said "Or maybe it was Puck." Finn put his head down in his hands.

"Yeah it was me." Noah said

"Everybody knew about this but me?" I asked outraged.

"Pretty much," Tina said

"Nobody tells you anything because a) you're a blabbermouth and b) we all just pretend to like you." Santana said and I put my hands on my hips to keep from hitting her.

"That's not true, I kinda like her." Noah jumped. Shouldn't that have been Finn coming to my rescue, you know my boyfriend. Oh wait I guess he's _soo _ashamed to do anything.

"Look, Rachel when this all happened you were dating another guy so you don't really have a right to be pissed at me about it ok?" Finn asked and I scoffed "And fine I shouldn't have lied about it but to be honest, that isn't what you care about you care about the Santana of it all." He said

"Oh please who are you right now?" I asked "You know what, you guys are gonna have to find somebody else to mindlessly hold your harmonies in the background because I'm NOT going on stage with _him_." I said as I pointed to Finn before sitting down.

"Make that two subs." Artie jumped in "I'm not going out there with Brittany."

"Me either." Tina said

"Enough!" Mr. Schue said loudly, "Listen to yourselves I am ashamed of you." He said "Think back to where you were this time last year. In this room, no set list, no choreography, no chance in hell of winning but you did win because you did it together. Look I don't care if you guys hate each other all I want is for you guys to go out there and sing together. Get up there and for 6 minutes remind yourselves that you're not alone." Then the signal went off. "Alright, show time!" he said

We got to our places and I heard them announce us and I hear Sam start singing then soon Quinn and I smile at how well Sam's doing. And we sang our hearts to the song then again as Santana sung 'Valerie'.

When we got done I was breathing so hard I could barely stand it. I had given my absolute all. Now while I didn't want Kurt to lose, I didn't want to lose either. So now all three groups are standing on stage and I'm in between Mr. Schue and Mercedes. I see her looking in the Warbler direction and see her wave slyly at him and I smile as the announcer said, "And now this year's head judge associate director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles Mr. Pete Sosnowski."

Mr. Pete comes out on stage and said "Thank you and thank you to all the groups that performed here today. We all had a serious good time. You know what else is a serious good time? Taking two minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card because it's never too late, to donate. Drum roll please." He said with a pause, "In third place, the Hipsters." He said and they kinda clapped. I looked at Mr. Schue and smiled then the man said, "Thank you, drive carefully." I kinda wanted to laugh at that. "And now, the winner of this year's West Central Sectionals is… it's a tie. Congratulations, you're all going to the Regionals."

We all clapped and cheered and out of habit me and Finn hugged. We pulled back awkwardly and he said, "We get to go on."

I smiled and at his boyish smile and said, "Yeah,"

* * *

The next day I was walking with Finn down the stairs and said, "When we started glee club I told Mr. Schuester that being a part of something special makes you special and I don't know I just think I lost that somewhere along the way but winning that way at Sectionals it really reminded me of it." I said and he stopped.

He was smiling as he talked, "Are we a part of something special?" he asked "You and me?" he asked.

I looked down and took a step closer to him, "Yes." I said

"I love you," was all he said as he pulled me into a hug and held me close to him when we pulled back he said, "No more lying. Ever." He said and I nodded.

"Oh I wouldn't be nodding hobbit." Santana said rudely from behind me.

"What are you talking about Santana?" he asked as he had a hand on my arm.

"Midget over there was cheating on you last night." she said

"What?" Finn and I asked at the same time.

"Don't play innocent, I saw Puck leave your house last night at like 11." She said

"Were you spying on me?" I asked

"As a matter of fact yes, just to see if I could ruin your perfect little moment oh and what do ya know, I can." She said as she held up a picture of me and Noah in front of my house with us hugging and him kissing my hair.

"Rachel how could you?" he asked "I knew you were a lot of things Rachel, and I loved you because in spite of all of them but I never thought you were mean." He said

"No Finn, I-" he didn't let me finish

"I didn't cheat on you, but you go and cheat on me, how could you do this to me?" he asked

"No let me explain, let's go to couple's counseling." I suggested

"You can't have couple's counseling if you're not a couple." He said as he turned and walked away.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked in shock

"What you did is really bad Rachel. And you knew how sensitive about this I'd be after what happened with Quinn." He started to walk away

"You said you'd never break up with me." I said

"I never thought you'd make me feel like this." He said and my heart shattered

"Finn!" I called out to him but he kept walking. "Happy now?" I asked Santana.

"Yes." She said and strutted out. Then I broke down in sobs.

* * *

Kurt POV

I sat in the Warbler Common Room looking at Pavarotti in his cage worriedly. I heard Blaine come in, "I got your text what's wrong?" he asked me.

"It's Pavarotti I think he's sick." I said as I rubbed my hand on my pants leg trying to stop my nerves. "I-I've been t-taking good care of him but he won't sing and he's losing his feathers." I say as Blaine crouches down in front of the bird and looks at it.

"Oh he's just molting." Blaine said with a shrug. "He's growing a new set of feathers so his body has to shut down a little." Blaine explained "But don't worry about it, he's got food, water, he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while, he'll be singing again in no time." He said and smiled at me "Don't forget Warbler practice tonight at 5. Regionals here we come." He said as he bumped my shoulder. He patted my knee and got up.

I am soo in love.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My computer's virus protection ran out and my dad told me not to get on the internet at all and he would freak if he knew I was using my internet right now. But, because I love everyone who reads and enjoys my stories I am willing to risk it to update these stories.**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	5. Special Education Part 5

**Chapter 5: Special Education Part 5**

Rachel POV

Tina and Mike walked in and I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did see their 'Asian Kiss'. Then Mr. Schue walked in and said "Congratulations guys, it wasn't pretty but we're moving on." He said and we cheered. He gave Artie the trophy, "And I for one and gonna be happy to have Regionals and Nationals to focus on."

I saw Finn stand up in the back. "Mr. Schue we heard the news about Miss Pillsbury marrying the finest dentist alive." I saw Finn looking at Santana.

"It's alright we don't need to talk about it." He said "Now I know we've had our uh our dramas this week," and I nodded "But our family's back in a happy place." _Sure._ "And I think we should celebrate the best way we know how, Rachel so how would you like the solo?" he asked me

"Thanks but um I don't really feel like a solo right now I'd like to defer it to this week's unsung heroes Mercedes and Tina." I said

They smiled and Mercedes said, "Well don't have to ask me twice."

And then we were in the auditorium singing Florence and the Machine's 'Dog Days Are Over'. After that I went to my locker and as soon as I opened it I felt like crying. I reached up to my neck and pulled off my necklace that had 'Finn' on it then I pulled down our calendar and then the paper décor I made that said 'Finn 4 ever' and I placed it all in the bottom of my bag.

I got all the stuff together then I walked out of the school and into my car. I placed my phone on the new phone holder I got that was on the dashboard, then dialed Kurt's number. _"Hey Diva," _he said

"Distract me." I said

_"What?"_

"I am having a crap day, distract me." I said

_"You sure cause I'm having one of those myself." _He asked and I smiled

"Fire away," I said with a smile, knowing that I was about to receive one of my best friend's infamous rants. Just like me.

_"Ok so me and Blaine were hanging out in the Warbler Common Room-"_

"Warbler Common Room, you make it sound as if it were a group at Hogwarts." I laughed

_"Shut up, so anyways we were talking and then Wes who is-"_

"Main dude of the council."

_"Well he introduced our newest Warbler name Sebastian Symthe and he was so hitting on my MAN!"_

"Your man?"

_"You know what I mean, and look you and I know how we were with Finn at first but he's like us combined then times ten."_ Kurt exclaimed

"Ok that's a little bit too much, even for me." I said

_"A little?!"_

"Ok a lot, like a lot a lot. But still, I mean you have to be joking." I say

_"Nope, not in the least."_

"Dear God."

_"Yeah something like that." _

"How about you and Blaine come to the Lima Bean and get coffee with me?"

_"Really?"_

"Yeah, how soon can you be there?"

_"Hour and a half." He said_

"Alright see ya then."

_"Bye,"_

"Bye." I said then I hung up. I drove to my house and walked in, completely unsurprised by the lack of parents. They're never home. I sighed loudly and I pulled myself up the stairs. I wanted to change out of these clothes. After pulling off the outfit, I decided to put both myself and Kurt in a better mood and wear an outfit that he got me.

It was mauve blouse with a normal collar but lacy sleeves all the way down, then a black pleated skirt that stopped just below my mid-thigh, then black ballet flats. I put in a matching mauve headband he also got along with a little stack of golden bracelets onto my left wrist.

When I saw that the time approaching to go to the Lima Bean I quickly got in my car and drove to the coffee shop. I got there quickly and parked in the front before turning everything off and locking everything up before going inside.

Once I was inside I ordered a herbal tea since it helps soothe the voice and I sat at the table closest to the one Kurt and I normally sit at since our table was taken. Not too much longer I heard the door ring and I looked up to see Kurt and Blaine and an (if we're being honest) extremely hot guy. But by the way Kurt was scowling I can only guess that he's Sebastian and that mean he was a big no. Damn it.

"Hey Diva." Kurt said smiling as he hugged me. Before taking a seat Blaine waved at me before situating himself in between me and Kurt. God he's got it bad for Kurt you can just see it in the way he leans towards my BFF.

Sebastian reluctantly settled himself between the me and Kurt as well before he turned to me and said, "Hi you must be Rachel Berry, I'm Sebastian." He held his hand out for me.

"Nice to meet you Sebastian." I said with the subtly hint that only Kurt could pick up on that signaled 'danger zone'. Yet I still put my hand in his and I felt a jolt of electricity run through me and by the way he flinched slightly I'd say he felt it too. But after he quickly recovered he brought my hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand softly. To say that I didn't like it would be a lie.

"So Diva how's the world of all that is Finchel?" Kurt asked me

"It burned to the ground." I said simply

"Why?" Kurt asked with a shocked expression.

"I'm going to get another drink." I say as I stand up and walked over to the counter "Can I get a large chai, a medium drip, a grande nonfat mocha, and one vegan cookie?" I asked the lady.

She smiled and said, "That'll be $7.95."

"Can you add on a coffee with a shot of Courvoisier in it?" a silky voice said behind me and she beamed at them.

"Of course, your new total is $8.98." she said and I reached inside my purse and pulled out my wallet and before I could pull out the $10 an arm reached around me and handed her the money.

"Allow me." He said and I didn't turn to look at him, I only went down to the end of the counter. "I see Lady Hummel's told you about me." He said and I could practically hear his smirk from behind me.

"Yes, he told me 'beware the cocky meerkat'." I retorted as the waitress came over with the cups on the tray and the cookie in a bag. I picked it up and smiled at my cup where they had written my name then drew a star. I pulled out my drink as Sebastian took the tray and I sighed and picked up my cookie. We walked back to the soon to be couple and he set down the tray.

"Thanks Diva." Kurt said as he pulled out his drink.

"Thanks Rach." Blaine smiled at me as he followed Kurt's lead.

"How did the two of you know she got them?" Sebastian asked.

"Only Rach knows our orders to where they'd write our names down, they know the three of us always come here together." Kurt explains somewhat cockily as he sipped on his grande nonfat mocha.

"It's also kinda sad if you think about it." I said

"How's it sad?" Kurt asked.

"We have to come here a lot for them to know who gets what when we order." I explained.

"Well whatever. Now tell me what happened to Finchel this time, you guys were fixing things last time I talked to you." Kurt said as he sat down his mocha.

"We made up but Santana decided to be a bitch and tell him lies that he believed." I said and Blaine raised an eyebrow and the curse word.

"What did she do?" Kurt asked

"She told him I cheated with Noah and showed him a picture of me and Noah hugging outside my house in the middle of the night." I said

"Who's Noah?" Sebastian asked.

"Noah Puckerman, but to you it's Puck. Only Rachel can call him Noah." Kurt explained.

"Why can only Rachel call him Noah?" Blaine asked

"It's what I called him when we dated, and it just stuck." I said

"You dated, and he was at your house, in the middle of the night?" Sebastian asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Wait you dated Puck, I thought he was Finn's best friend?" Blaine asked

"He also got Quinn pregnant while she was dating Finn." Kurt threw in.

"Well if all that happened and I saw that picture, I'd think you were cheating too." Sebastian said and I gawked, seriously!

"I wasn't!" I exclaimed.

"Well if you weren't, what were you doing?" Kurt asked

"I asked him to come over because I wanted comfort, we sat in my living room and watched movies and that was all." I explained "I was hugging him outside my house because he told me that Finn was an idiot for lying to me and that if I ever needed him too that he'd beat Finn up for me, he gave me a hug and then went home." I said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell Finn that?" Kurt asked

"I did! I told him Santana was lying and he wouldn't let me explain what really happened, he automatically assumed I had cheated even though the picture was just of me and Noah hugging, I didn't get the chance to tell him the truth, it's not like he would have believed me anyways." I said deflated.

"Well even if he saw the picture he should have given you the chance to say your peace." Sebastian said with that ever so slightly arrogance of finality.

"Thanks I guess, we should all get going, it's getting late." I said as I stood up and the boys followed suit.

"Well Diva if you need anything call." Kurt said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey guys I'll be there in a minute, I have to you the bathroom real quick." Sebastian said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Bye Diva," Kurt said as he gave me a hug.

"Bye Rachel." Blaine said as he followed Kurt out the door. I picked up my jacket and pulled it on as Sebastian turned to walk out. I turned to leave but I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Yes?" I asked him as I turned around.

"Look I know you don't particularly like me because of what Lady Hummel's told you about me and I'm sure you won't like this either but listen, this Finn dude seems like a tool whether he even knows it or not and I can tell you deserve better. And I know you probably won't ever use this but here." he said as he placed a piece of paper in my hand. "I may not be the greatest guy and we may not like each other much, but if you ever feel like you can't turn to anyone to talk to or for comfort, call me. And don't worry Lady Hummel will never know if you do." He said as he started to walk out "Bye Barbara!" he called.

"It's Rachel!" I yelled back but he was already gone. I looked down at the paper in my hand and I opened it. It was his number. Wow, I wonder if Kurt was wrong about him.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I'm going to try to update a little more frequently because 'Laurora voreal' is right because no one is updating Smytheberry so here you guys go... Review! It makes me want to post more often... :)**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	6. A Very Glee Christmas Part 1

**Chapter 6: A Very Glee Christmas Part 1**

Rachel POV

All glee girls: _"We're on the island of misfit toys,  
Here we don't want to stay,"_

Glee club boys: _"We want to travel with Santa Clause,  
In his magic sleigh,"_

Artie: _"A pack full of toys,  
Means a sack full of joys,  
For Millions of girls and for millions of boys,"_

Boys: _"When Christmas Day is here,  
The most wonderful day of the year,"_

Sam: _"A jack-in-the-box wait for children to shout,"_

Quinn: _"Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!"_

All: _"__When Christmas day is here,  
The most wonderful day of the year,  
Joys galore scattered on the floor,  
There's no room for more,  
And it's all because of Santa Claus,"_

Sam: _"A scooter for Jimmy,"_

Quinn: _"A dolly for Sue,"_

Sam: _"The kind that will even say,"_

Brittany: _"How do you do?"_

All: _"When Christmas day is here,  
The most wonderful day of the year,"_

Brittany: _"How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?"_

Artie: _"Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!"_

Quinn: _"Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?"_

All: _"We are all misfits!  
If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful day of the year!"_

Mr. Schue walked as we finished the song as all of us stood around the tree, "Hey guys," he said catching all of our attention. "What's this?"

"Ah well we were trying to get in the Christmas spirit Mr. Schue. Christmas I totally my favorite holiday, check out this awesome tree, I found it on the side of the road." Finn said as I looked over to him, "It must have fell off some guy's car."

"And the ornaments?" Schue asked,

"The old guy who lives next door finally killed off his elderly mother. When they carded him off they left the house like wide open so. I think she was a holiday hoarder." Santana said

"Um, an-and the presents?" Mr. Schue asked

"I lifted them from a display at the mall, but don't worry they're empty." Noah said.

"Guys, look I appreciate the effort but this isn't what Christmas is supposed to be like." Mr. Schue said and I saw the others get a confused look on their face.

"For us it is, this tree is like a mascot for glee club." Mercedes said. "We've won Sectionals two years in a row and according to everyone at this school, we still suck."

"I'm pretty sure they just added food coloring to real slush from the parking lot." Mike said

"You can eat that you know." Zizes said and I rolled my eyes, I mean seriously who would do that.

"No, no I am not going to let you guys throw yourselves a pity party. Look I'm the first one to say things haven't turned out exactly how I would have liked them to this year, but Christmas is all about being grateful for the things that did." Mr. Schue said

"I thought that was Thanksgiving?" Noah asked and I smiled.

"This year glee club is gonna lend a hand to McKinney Vento Homeless Children and Youth Program right here in Lima." Mr. Schue said.

I looked up and said, "How are we going to do that?" and Mr. Schue gave me a small smile.

"The only way we know how, by singing about it. We're gonna go classroom to classroom caroling to raise money for McKinney Vento." Mr. Schue said

"Wait classrooms in the school with like students in them?" Tina asked and I could hear her worried tone peeking through.

"Well if there are no students in them there would be no one to put money in the collection box while we sing." Mr. Schue reasoned.

"We're going to be killed." Quinn said and for once I completely agree with her.

"No guys, it's Christmas, a time for miracles. We gotta try this." Finn said and I couldn't help but think that this would take more than a miracle.

Mr. Schue picked up his little tree, "Finn's right so let's start rehearsing, this year glee club's going full Santa." I groaned quietly, we are going to be destroyed.

We worked through several songs when Mr. Schue finally released us after about 2 hours of rehearsal because him, Mercedes, and Mike were going costume shopping. I decided to text Kurt.

_Hey – R*_

**Hey Diva what's up? – K**

_Just got out of glee, where are you? – R*_

**Lima Bean.. Wanna join? – K**

_Be there in 5 – R*_

I sent him the text then got in my car before driving quickly over to the Lima Bean. I walked in and saw not only one and not just two but three Dalton Academy Warbler Jackets sitting at our regular table. "Hey." I said as I walked up to the boys.

"Hey Diva, what's wrong?" Kurt asked

"Schue is trying to kill us." I said as I plopped down in my seat and my large chai sat waiting for me.

"What now?" Blaine asked, quickly getting used to the craziness of McKinley.

"He's having us go caroling, in the classrooms." I said and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Why's that such a bad thing?" Sebastian asked, genuinely confused.

"If you don't know, consider yourself lucky." I said as I dropped my head on the table.

"The jocks at their school slushy them for anything." Blaine said and I picked my head up enough to see Sebastian's mouth form an 'o' shape.

"Yeah, that happens." I said with a groan.

"Is that why you left Lady Hummel, were those slushies' ruining your perfect pores?" Sebastian sneered and I watched Kurt's already pale face go paler.

"No, I, I need to go." Kurt said as he got up and ran out of the Lima Bean and Blaine followed after him.

"What are you gonna give me grief Berry?" Sebastian asked rudely but defensively.

"No." I said as I looked behind us and then I understood. There on the other side of the Lima Bean sat Dave Karofsky. I tried to look away before he saw me, didn't work. "Sebastian come on." I said as I started to get up.

"What?" he asked in the same hushed tone I used.

"Come on, now." I said hurriedly as I got up and he followed, confused. Karofsky stopped me before I could get out of the door.

"Where your little gay friend is he off at Gays R Us?" Karofsky teased. I tried to step aside but he blocked me. Sebastian was standing a foot or so away and it looked like he was about to step in when Noah walked in.

"Dude what the hell are you doing, step off her." He said as he placed himself in between me and Karofsky.

"Just asking her a question." Karofsky said without taking his eyes off of me.

Noah turned towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders and lower his head towards me and lowered his voice, "You ok Rach?" he asked me.

"I'm fine Noah I just want to leave." I said

"You heard her, she wants to leave, so move." Noah said adamantly and Karofsky was smart enough to listen. Noah hugged me, "See you later Rach."

"Bye Noah." I said as I walked out of the Lima Bean as quickly as I could. I heard Sebastian following behind me.

"Who was that?" he asked

"Who?" I asked as he followed I stopped suddenly and turned around and he bumped into me but acted like it was my fault.

"Both." He said and it sounded slightly protective to me but I was probably just imaging it.

"Well um the big jerk that blocked my way was Karofsky, but the boy who made him move was Noah." I said as I stepped away from him.

"Ok I know who No-Puck is but who's Karofsky?" Sebastian asked, "Another lover?" he teased.

"No, he threatened to basically kill Kurt because he's gay, that's why Kurt's at Dalton now." I said and I watched Sebastian's face grow solemn and he looked at me seriously.

"Rachel I'm sorry-" he started to say.

"It's ok, you didn't know, but why are you following me?" I asked, generously curious as to why the Dalton boy was following me.

"Kurt and Blaine left, they were my ride." Sebastian said.

"Oh, I'm guessing you need a ride?" I said

"Smart lady." He said sassily. I rolled my eyes but unlocked the car so he could get in with me. We got in the car and I noticed him subtly looking around the inside of the car. I put on a song to stop the awkward silence. When I turned the radio on the song 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert was playing. Right now it doesn't matter if I sang because he knows I'm good, I know I'm good, and we're both singers.

Me: _"So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather,  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner,_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter,  
All we need in this world is some love."_

I glanced at Sebastian out the corner of my eye with a smirk on his face but I have no idea why.

Me: _"There's a thin line between the dark side,  
And the light side,  
Baby tonight,  
It's a struggle,  
Gotta rumble,  
Tryin'a find it,_

_But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need,  
Yeah if I had you,_

_Then money fame and fortune never could compete,  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party,  
It'd be ecstasy,  
Yeah if I had you,_

_You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
If I had you,_

_From New York to LA,  
Getting high,  
Rock and rolling,_

_Get a room,  
Trash it up,  
Till it's 10 in the morning,_

_Girls in stripper heels,  
Boys rolling in Maserati's,  
What they need in this world is some love,_

_There's a thin line between the wild time  
And a flat line,  
Baby tonight,  
It's a struggle,  
Gotta rumble,  
Tryin'a find it,_

_But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need,  
Yeah if I had you,_

_Then money fame and fortune never could compete,  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party,  
It'd be ecstasy,  
Yeah if I had you,_

_You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
If I had-_

_The flashing of the lights,  
It night feel so good,  
But I got you stuck on my mind,  
Yeah,_

_The flashing and the stage,  
It might get me high,  
But it don't mean thing tonight,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need,  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money fame and fortune never could compete,_

_If I had you,  
Life would be a party,  
It'd be ecstasy,  
Yeah if I had you,_

_You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,_

_If I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need,  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money fame and fortune never could compete,  
(Nothing could compete with you),_

_If I had you,  
Life would be a party,  
It'd be ecstasy,  
(It'd be ecstasy with you),_

_Yeah if I had you,  
You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,  
Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You,_

_If I had you."_

I stopped singing as the last bars of the music played and I caught Sebastian smiling. "What?" I asked him as I rolled up to a red light.

"Well Barbara-" he started.

"It's Rachel." I said aggravated.

"Well _Rachel,_" he said emphasizing my name "You're very confident in your voice aren't you?" he asked

"Of course I am, why?" I asked; highly suspicious and curious on what he would ask next.

"No reason, just most people get nervous singing around me." He said.

"Why because your voice is just _so good_?" I asked mockingly.

"Exactly." He said and I was actually stunned at his cockiness.

"I'm sure your just wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"I am but you'll just have to wonder because I'm not singing." He said before adding on, "Not yet anyways." Cue the meerkat smirk.

I rolled my eyes to hide my curiosity. "Whatever." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"People only say 'whatever' as a comeback when their either out of comebacks or seriously interested. So which is it Streisand out of comebacks or interested?" he asked with a suggestive tone.

"Neither. I just don't care and my name is Rachel not Barbara Streisand." I said haughtily even though she's my idol, he doesn't need to know that.

"Of course, that's it." He said sarcastically. We began to drive in silence with the only sound being the sound of the music coming from the radio with the exception of us humming along to different songs we knew. After 30 minutes into the drive he talked again, "Why did you give me a ride back to Dalton?"

"What?" I asked as I glanced at him.

"Lady Hummel hates me, Blaine isn't sure about me, and you're Hummel's best friend. Why give me a ride home?" he asked

After a moment's hesitation, I replied, "Because he didn't leave and ditch the Lima Bean because of you. He left because of Karofsky, for reasons you now know. He would have left Blaine too if Blaine hadn't run after him." Sebastian nodded but didn't reply. "Why do you act nicer when it's just me and you, but you act exactly like how Kurt described you when we're with them?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said

"I would actually." I said to him quickly after. He didn't reply. Not long after our conversation ended we arrived back at Dalton.

"Thanks Streisand, and remember what I said about needing to talk." He said as he got out. "Bye."

"Bye." I said but it was overpowered by the car door being shut loudly.

* * *

**AN: Heyy guys I know I'm a terrible person for not updating in forever but I've been super busy and I'm still working out kinks on where I want this headed but I really hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and please review because I feel like no one's reading this... soo...**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


End file.
